


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by Littleshebear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Kink, D/s dynamic, Discipline, Domestic Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humour, Kink, Lingerie, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, soft domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshebear/pseuds/Littleshebear
Summary: In which Hawthorne attempts to be sexy, Zavala has work to do but there's still kinky fun to be had. Explicit, please heed the tags.





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

“Ow! Son of a…” Suraya muttered as the strip of elastic snapped back against her thigh. This wasn’t supposed to be so difficult. The plan was simple. Buy some lingerie, surprise Zavala, feel sexy. When she’d tried on the red and black sheer babydoll chemise, she thought the plan would work. She did feel sexy, a little nervous and self conscious but she couldn’t deny the thrill she’d felt when she saw herself in the mirror. She had not, however, bargained with the devilry that was the stockings and suspenders set she’d bought to accompany it. The front two straps had been no problem but it was utterly beyond her how to attach the back ones and keep them in line. She swore softly, stretching the suspender to no avail and wondered  if there was some secret femininity manual that taught this stuff.

She tried lying down on the bed and putting her leg in the air, stretching it up and reaching behind, when she heard the front door. She froze, then heard Zavala’s voice, leg still in the air.

“Iz, send the reports on the reconstruction progress I asked for to my workstation and-” He pushed the bedroom door fully open then immediately pulled it to again. “And then make yourself scarce.”

“Hawthorne’s in there, isn’t she?” Suraya heard Zavala’s ghost ask.

“She is, yes.”

“All right. Have fun you two, don’t stay up too late.”

Suraya lowered her leg sheepishly, and crossed her arms over her chest. “Hi. You’re home early.”

Zavala leaned on the doorjamb, tucking his files under this arm. “I decided to work from home, Cayde brought his chicken to the office.”

“Louis is here,” Suraya pointed out, still lying supine on Zavala’s bed.

“Louis has far better manners than Colonel.” He cocked his head and smiled. “This is a new look for you.”

She sat up, shuffling to the edge of the bed. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, knowing how she must look. She had been aiming for seductive and irresistible, not red-faced and inept.

“And that it is.” He placed his files on the nightstand and took a seat next to her. “But I do need to get some work done.”

“It’s fine,” she was disappointed but she merely shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m doing anyway. I can strip down a rifle no problem but suspenders are beyond me, apparently.”

“Stand up.” Hawthorne shot a quizzical look at Zavala. “Stand up!” he insisted.

She stood, clasping her hands in front of her (she hadn’t got around to donning the matching panties yet). She sensed him move behind her, then felt his hands on her shoulders, squeezing and stroking gently. “Relax. Let me help you.” He sank down to his knees, his hands gliding down her body as he went. He then let his hands go all the way down to her ankles before trailing them back up her legs, running his thumbs along the dark seams that stretched the length of her calves and thighs. He let out a soft, appreciative groan as he stroked her legs through the stockings.

“I like these,” he said, deftly attaching one clip to the top of the stocking before attaching the next one. She felt him place kisses to the backs of her knees, left then right, before working his way up her legs. She gasped when he reached the seam at the top and kissed the juncture of her ass and thigh. “Mm. I do like these. Turn around, Pet.”

Suraya felt a sharp spike of pleasure in her core when he used that affectionate little nickname. She hadn’t realised they’d be scening so soon, he’d said he’d be too busy. She obliged and immediately felt a flare-up of butterflies in her stomach when she saw the way he looked up at her; hungry, possessive.

“I like these too,” Zavala said with a smirk, picking up the lacy panties she had left abandoned on the bed while she did battle with her suspender belt. He held them out, motioning for her to step into them. She shimmied into them, giggling softly at the absurdity of the situation, she’d never had a man help her into her underwear before.

He let his hands rest on her ass, while his lips came into play again, kissing her hip then working his way across her stomach to the other side.

Suraya whimpered and braced her hands on his shoulders. “I thought you had work to do?”

Zavala pulled back suddenly. “I do.” He stood up, backed away and retrieved his work from the nightstand as though nothing had happened.

Suraya gaped after him, her heart racing. “Are you kidding me?”

Zavala turned, his gaze burning into her. “Don’t pout, Pet.”

Suraya’s lips twitched, assuming this was a game. She bowed her head and said, “I’m sorry Sir,” deciding to play along.

He crossed back over to her, placed his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up. “Show me you can be patient, and maybe you’ll get a reward.” He traced his thumb along her lower lip. “How does that sound?” He asked, his voice dropping low, sounding like a cross between a growl and a purr.

“I can be patient, Sir,” she assured him despite wanting to push him back onto the bed and fuck him into the middle of next week.

“Good girl.” He picked up a pillow from the bed and headed for the door. Suraya watched him, a puzzled frown on her face. “Follow,” Zavala ordered. She followed him to his desk, where he dropped the pillow on the floor beside his chair. “Kneel.”

Suraya dropped to her knees and settled on the pillow. She kept her head bowed but risked flicking a glance up at Zavala, who had sat at his desk. He turned on his work station and began sifting through the stack of files and reports he had brought home with him. She sat in silence, examining her hands which she kept folded in her lap. Her thumbs began to twitch, she resisted the urge to twiddle them or pick at her nails. Sir probably wouldn’t appreciate that. She shifted slightly, wary of getting pins and needles and began to wonder how long she’d been sitting there. She knew Zavala kept a small digital clock on his desk, so she leaned back ever so slightly, enough for the timepiece to come into view.

_Two minutes. Fuck._

She looked at Zavala’s leg beside her. Stock still, foot flat on the floor. Whenever she found herself behind a desk, her leg would bounce uncontrollably, then there’d be that strange itching in her spine that made her wriggle and stretch until she had to get up and do circuits of her office or conjure some errand as an excuse to leave her office for at least a few minutes. She wondered how Zavala did it. He was always so still, so focussed on whatever he was doing, so present. It was one of the first things she noticed about him when he’d arrived at the Farm.

As the moments ticked by, she found herself becoming more attuned to the ambient noises in the room. Where she had heard silence before she now heard the soft tapping of Zavala’s stylus on his tablet, the background hum of air conditioning, the faint scratching sound her fingertips made when she rubbed them against the material of her stockings.  She became more aware of her breath, the path it took, entering her nose, traveling through her windpipe, filling her lungs, then out again. Her breathing slowed and she started to relax, despite herself. She began to suspect that he did this on purpose. Oh, he probably did have work to do, he always had work to do but he’d seen how flustered she had been, how embarrassed. She thought being made to sit still would be torture but it had forced her to relax.

She sighed contentedly, causing Zavala to look up from his work. “Are you alright, Pet?” She suspected he’d mistaken it for a sigh of frustration.

“I’m good.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled softly. “Sir.”

He regarded in her in silence for a moment before saying, “You’re doing very well, Pet.” His hand drifted down and came to rest on the side of her head, then lightly traced a finger around and around her ear.

“Thank you, Sir.” She closed her eyes and risked resting her head against his knee. He didn’t push her away as she’d feared he would. He buried his fingers in her hair, gently grazing his nails across her scalp.

“You’ve been so patient, you’re making me very proud tonight, Pet.” And just like that, her world shrank. The background noises fell away and it was just the sound of his voice, her head resting against his leg, the feeling of him massaging her scalp. She thanked him again and her pulse quickened. She felt wet and open just replaying his words in her mind,  _You’re making me very proud._ She didn’t understand how a few simple words of praise could have such an effect on her but she didn’t want it to stop. She knew there was fun to be had by provoking him into punishment at times but for tonight, she resolved to be good for him.

Suraya completely lost track of time as she knelt beside him. He kept playing with her hair with one hand while his other occupied itself with his work. He eventually pulled back from her, nearly causing her to topple over as the support he was providing was taken away.

“I think you deserve a reward. What do you think, Pet?”

“That’s up to you, Sir,” Suraya replied, keeping her head bowed demurely.

He chuckled softly in approval. “Touch yourself, keep yourself amused while I finish up. But don’t come yet, not until I say.”

“Can I ask a question, Sir?”

“That’s already a question, Pet, but go ahead.”

Suraya fought down the urge to laugh.  _Pedant_. “When will I be allowed to come?”

“When I’m finished with this,” Zavala replied, pointing to his tablet with his stylus. “So try not to make too much noise, hm?”

“I’ll try, Sir,” she whimpered, reaching between her legs. She started slow, knowing that she might have to draw this out. She stroked herself lightly through the fabric of her panties before skimming her middle finger along the edge of the fabric, feeling the wetness that had already begun to gather there. She slipped her hand underneath the waistband and began rubbing her fingers up and down her slit, before circling her clit with her middle finger. She bit her lip to stifle any moans but she couldn’t help her breath coming in soft pants.

She looked up at him, still ostensibly working but every so often, she noticed him steal a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She watched, still working her clit, feeling the heat begin to pool there. The next time she caught him looking, she cupped her breast and pinched the already erect nipple through the fabric of the chemise. She immediately heard a clatter on Zavala’s desk. He’d dropped his stylus. Suraya bowed her head and pursed her lips to hide her smile.

“That rebellious streak is never far below the surface is it, Suraya?” Zavala tapped his newly retrieved stylus on the desk.

“With all due respect Sir?” There was a hitch in her breathing, she was getting close, “I never forced you to look.”

“Hmph.” He growled deep in his throat before switching off his workstation and tossing his stylus aside. The pantomime was over. He turned his seat to face her and pushed it back a little on its casters to get a proper look at her.

The effect on Suraya was immediate. She could practically feel his eyes bore into her and she felt a throb deep inside herself, a pulsing that began to grow inexorably. She exhaled slowly and stilled her hand for a moment, letting the sensations ease off.

“Don’t stop,” Zavala intoned, “You know that’s cheating.”

She whimpered and resumed her attentions. She’s never put herself on display for anyone like this before, never felt so vulnerable and wanton at the same time. Her hips begin to respond to her building arousal, rocking back and forth against her hand.

“Can I come, Sir? Please?” She knows he likes it when she begs. “You said I could come when you’d finished your work.”

“But you didn’t let me finish. You distracted me.” He started rubbing himself through his trousers, clearly enjoying the show.

“Oh fff…” She bit her lip again, harder this time. That tell-tale rippling in her pussy began, it wouldn’t be much longer. “I can’t hold it.”

“Yes you can.” She tries to protest but only manages a strangulated moan. “You’re doing so well, Pet, don’t give up now.” His encouragement, his extremely counter-productive encouragement nearly tipped her over the edge. She screwed her eyes shut and fisted her free hand in the chiffon fabric of her chemise. She moaned uncontrollably, each breath ending with a desperate, non-verbal plea for him to relent.

“All right. Come for me.” Her eyes flew open when she heard the command and she let out a long, relieved groan. She threw her head back as she finally let her release wash over her. She felt her trembling legs give out beneath her and she slouched to the side, bracing herself against her arms to prevent herself tipping over completely.

She barely had a moment to recover when Zavala was out of his seat, scooping her up in his arms like she barely weighed anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he murmured, “Beautiful,” in between kisses. He carried her through to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, letting her legs hang over the edge. Suraya, for her part, lay back, floppy as a rag doll, her arms over her head. She stared at the ceiling and started laughing.

“Good things come to those who wait,” she breathed, in between giggles.


End file.
